Resident Evil:Blood Ties
by Biowolf72
Summary: Join Chris and the other S.T.A.R.S. on a breath taking revelation. If you review it gives me the urge to keep writing, so please review. Chapter 10 is up now, thanx to all who have reviewed so far. Chap 11 will be up shortly. Please Review.
1. Default Chapter

The Thrilling Sequel to Resident Evil Revenge  
  
Prologue:  
  
Blood is thicker than water. Or that is at least what they say. Chris Redfield must now face an even bigger challenge. No, zombies, tyrants and fiends from umbrella will ever prepare him for this….  
  
Blood ties.  
  
The Beginning:  
  
Washington DC  
  
The sunlight shone beamed down onto the roof of the office building, Alex O'Conner stood at the top looking down onto the city below. Little did the city folk know that the most prestigious looking building in their precious City held a lot of dark secrets, secrets that Chris Redfield and the other S.T.A.R.S. had fought to expose. Only three months had past since Alex had joined Chris and the others in their fight against Umbrella. She had lived a normal life or so she had thought for eighteen years , her Father had worked for Umbrella as had her Mother. She lived with them and her brother Lee, then one day she was taken to work with her Father and her life changed forever. In one day she had gone from being a normal teenager to discovering that she and her brother had been created by Umbrella to be used in biological weaponry. Chris and the others had come in to save them but only Alex survived, her Father succeeded in turning her brother Lee into a monster. Alex had vowed that day to help take Umbrella down. She didn't care about the dangers. She had nothing to live for any more. Alex quickly scanned the area to make sure there were no cameras, quickly she hooked up her rope to the rail at the edge of the building, slowly she made her way to the edge,  
  
"Alex can you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah loud and clear Chris, what's up?"  
  
Alex was here under the condition that she kept in contact with Chris via a head-phone and micro-phone set. It was like something out of mission impossible.  
  
"Is everything ok, any trouble?"  
  
"Nope everything is fine here, just about to enter the building now, how's everything where you are?"  
  
"Fine everything is going ok, we just want you outta there quick and unhurt".  
  
Alex smiled, ever since the incident with her family Chris and the others had been doing everything they could to help her.  
  
"No problem Chris…I'll be out before they know it. I promise".  
  
Chris Redfield watched from across the street, he could just see Alex on the roof of Umbrella's office in Washington DC. He did not like the idea of her being there but Alex had insisted on going to get the files on her own. Chris knew she was right Umbrella would have a description of Chris and the other S.T.A.R.S. members. Umbrella expected Alex to be dead since the rest of her family had died in the last incident. Chris got his mind back on the mission, he saw Alex step toward the edge of the building.  
  
Alex looked down, the people looked like ants, going about there daily lives not realising the danger that was standing right in the middle of the City. Alex jumped off the building, there were one hundred and forty floors in the building, she needed to get onto the hundred and twentieth floor. Counting as she went down finally she reached the floor. She quickly secured the rope and took out the small glass-cutter, she had to be quick, someone was bound to notice and person hanging off the side of a building in Washington DC. Alex cut the glass, with the up-most care she gently pushed the glass through, making sure she didn't drop it. She slid in the hole, and stood up, looking around the room, she saw a desk with a computer on it.  
  
"Chris I'm in, I am going to look for the files we need and then I'm out"  
  
"Ok Alex be careful"  
  
"Always".  
  
Alex set her bag down and walked over to the computer, she pulled out the piece of paper with the passwords on it. She turned on the computer, Umbrella's symbol came up with the words and the voice of a woman saying "Umbrella Incorporated".  
  
Alex typed in the password and after what had seemed like a lifetime the files she had been looking for appeared before her, she pulled out the disk and inserted it into the computer, the computer began to save the information onto the disk. Alex began to print out the files also, she shoved the files into her bag.  
  
"Chris I got the files I am on my way out now ok"  
  
"Ok Alex, I am waiting across the street ok"  
  
"ok Chris see you there".  
  
Alex turned to go out the door,  
  
BANG  
  
Alex was thrown across the room, ten men in combat gear stormed into the room, Alex tilted her head in the direction of the door. One of the guys walked over to her and grabbed her arm. She could hear Chris in her ear, the guy holding her grabbed the ear piece, he threw it onto the floor and crushed it with his boot. Alex was carried out of the room, the leader saying  
  
"take her to the unit, she can't cause any trouble there".  
  
The leader walked over to the broken window and looked out, out into the unsuspecting world below. 


	2. Surprise

1 Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Resident Evil Characters.  
  
(Or subsidiary content).  
  
2 Chapter 2  
  
Chris waited across the street. He kept his eye on the window Alex had entered. He noticed a figure walk to the window and look out. It was someone in combat gear, not Alex. He could not understand what had happened, where was Alex? It was then he noticed the black sedan pull up at the front of the building. Chris walked closer to the building, close enough to see what was going on, close enough not to be seen. Chris watched as four guys walked out, they had Alex in between then, Alex turned and caught site of Chris. She could see he was worried. She was pushed into the car. The car sped off.  
  
Chris could not believe it, how could they have known, why didn't Alex fight them?  
  
Chris got on his radio  
  
"Barry they got Alex…I repeat they got Alex. I am coming back".  
  
Nicola Stern sat in the motel in Washington DC, her young daughter Melissa (Missy) Stern played with her toys in the corner. Nicola picked up the phone and dialled the operator  
  
"Hello could you put me through to Umbrella Incorporated Washington office please… Thank you".  
  
She waited for a few minutes when a voice on the other end of the phone finally answered  
  
"Good Afternoon Umbrella Incorporated Michael speaking how may I help you?"  
  
Nicola smiled. She was so close.  
  
"Yes hello my name is Nicola Stern I am looking for a Christopher Redfield I understand he is working in your office there" a few seconds passed. The tap of a computer keyboard could be heard on the other end of the phone  
  
"Miss Stern I am going to put you through to someone who can deal with your enquiry, if you could hold for a few moments please".  
  
Nicola sat waiting, so many thoughts going through her head, what would Chris say when she told him the news, how would he react?  
  
"Hello madam I am John Herd head of Umbrella offices in Washington DC… I understand you are looking for Christopher Redfield, if you could come down to the Umbrella Office and we will try and help you?"  
  
Nicola smiled and said  
  
"Yes of course I will be there within the hour, thank you so much".  
  
John Herd pushed the button on his phone. He could not believe what he had just heard. He pushed another button and said  
  
"This is John Herd, I wish to speak to the boss. I have some very useful information for him… Yes sir I have someone coming to the office today, a Miss Nicola Stern she called asking to speak to Christopher Redfield… I think she may be of use to us, she is coming within the hour. What would you like me to do sir?"  
  
John waited for his instruction  
  
"When she arrives have your men transport her to the unit, I will inform that they have someone coming and give them their instructions. Well done Mr Herd, you may have just earned yourself promotion."  
  
John smiled very pleased at what he had just heard. He hung up the phone and lay back in his chair dreaming of the promotion he would get.  
  
Chris walked into the Motel room he and the other S.T.A.R.S. were staying at. They were all waiting for him. Barry took his gear and looked at Chris. None of them could believe what had happened.  
  
"Chris what happened how did they know she was going to be there?"  
  
Chris looked at his sister Claire, not so long ago she had been captured by Umbrella and he had to go in and save her. Looking at what she went through in that place he did not want to think what they would do to Alex. Chris looked at his friends. The people who had vowed to make sure Umbrella would never hurt anyone again. Chris was not going to break this vow.  
  
Nicola walked up the steps towards the Umbrella offices. The building was huge, Missy her daughter looked up  
  
"Mommy look at the size of that building".  
  
Nicola looked down at her six year old daughter and smiled  
  
"It sure is, and do you know what. That's where your Daddy works".  
  
Nicola walked through the doors and went up to the desk  
  
"Hello I was told to come here this afternoon, I am Nicola Stern I am looking for a Chris Redfield".  
  
Behind her came a voice, Nicola and Missy turned to see a middle-aged man walking towards them.  
  
"I am John Herd Miss Stern, I am so glad you could make it. If you could come this way…"  
  
His hand lead towards the darkened office. 


	3. Escape

1 Chapter 3  
  
Alex was dazed and confused, her eyesight was blurry at best. All she could see in the room was a mixture of grey and red. Voices could be heard not too far away.  
  
"What shall we do with X12?"  
  
It was a male voice, possibly old.  
  
The radio crackled.  
  
"We have encountered a situation, stay where you are! Repeat! Stay where you are colonel. The package is on its way!"  
  
Footsteps approached Alex, by this time she could see she was in a cell. The walls were stained with blood. Alex was lying on the floor, in an almost foetal position. The footsteps stopped directly in front of her. In her weakened state, She shot up as quickly as she could.  
  
A greyed man, in his late 50's stood smugly in her way. Alex defensively folded her arms.  
  
'Bastards!' she thought to herself. 'Just a rat in a cage. Bastards!'.  
  
The colonel raised his arm and with his hand opened, urged the two soldiers waiting outside the cell to come in. Immediately, each took one of Alex's arms in their grip and before she could react, they had her pinned to the wall.  
  
"Now, we can have some fun…" said the colonel, smirking.  
  
John Herd sat on the desk in front of Nicola, as she sat down in front of him, she could clearly see the umbrella logo on his name -tag. "Sorry about this, but you can understand how busy Christopher is and our policy is to make sure any sensitive information about his or indeed our research is not imparted to the general public. – He is after all one of our most valued members of staff. Chris Redfield is going places." He smiled, a strange smile thought Nicola.  
  
"I completely understand Mister Herd but – " Nicola hesitated  
  
" Please, call me John." He said.  
  
"John, pardon me for asking, but do you have any children?" She leaned toward him.  
  
Missy was playing with one of the many books in Mr. Herd's vast collection. Nicola was making sure she did not hear this.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, but was prepared to answer her nonetheless.  
  
"Why, two, one boy and one girl, twins…but I don't see what this has to do with your relationship with Mr. Redfield."  
  
Nicola hesitated further. Leaning further forward. She said:  
  
"About 7 years ago, me and Mr. Redfield had…a…relationship, however due to unforeseen complications…we went our separate ways."  
  
John nodded. "Go on." He said  
  
"It was hard, the pain has lasted for 6 years, you see John, Missy….Missy is Chris' daughter."  
  
John froze.  
  
Missy came up to her mother, the book in her hand. She pointed to a hand- drawn picture. "Look mommy, a monster!."  
  
On the ceiling above them a tiny camera whirled, large enough to see what was going on but small enough to go un-noticed.  
  
Albert Wesker smiled. "What a pleasant surprise!" He turned to his second in command.  
  
"Is the attack team assembled, commander?" Albert said. The man nervously replied:  
  
"Yes, Gamma unit is prepped and ready, awaiting your orders…sir!" Albert's smile widened.  
  
"What are you waiting for then…Attack! Full force." Albert turned and the sergeant left the room. His attention was now focused entirely on Chris. So many questions, but very few answers. A message came through on his neural transceiver. "Yes…I heard too." He nodded in agreement with whomever he was speaking. "Yes, sir. Our friends at Umbrella are delivering her now…I shall let them do all the hard work."  
  
Chris stood in front of his comrades. A sense of sincere determination filled the room. Barry, Leon and Claire completed the group. Jill, Carlos and Rebecca were in Japan, gathering information on Umbrella's eastern activities. Chris approached Barry. "I need you on hand at every moment…Alex has just lost her brother, I am not going to let her be taken too. If I need the chopper I can count on you, right?!" Barry nodded in definite agreement. He turned to address the rest. "We will all stick together, we will all come through this. We have come too far now to be put down – any questions." Claire approached her brother, laid a sensitive hand on his shoulder. "Chris what's wrong, are you afraid? I have not seen you like this before…"  
  
Chris turned to his sister, a look that she had never seen in her brother's eyes appeared.  
  
He looked scared. "You have seen Umbrella's creations. You have seen Wesker. I'd rather die than let that happen to Alex." Claire nodded in agreement. One by one the group picked up their artillery and moved out.  
  
Nicola and Missy were led to the heliport on the roof of the office block. Nicola thought this was all a bit strange and extravagant just to meet an ex-boyfriend, still she wasn't complaining a ride in a helicopter would be fun and she knew she was safe, the heavily armed military guardsmen made sure of that, didn't they?! Two of the guardsmen led her inside the machine and sat with on either end of her and Missy, they did not speak out of turn and held their strange looking guns defensively. The pilot made his way into the helicopter and spoke into the radio. "The cargo is on its way, E.T.A in 15…no 20 minutes, over." Nicola froze, holding Missy tight. 'CARGO!' something definitely was not right here. She turned to one of the Military men.  
  
"I don't like this, please…can I go by car?!" He did not respond, at all. She stood up with Missy and edged toward the door, at this point the engines fired up. The military guardsmen saw what she was doing and grabbed her, tight, and made her sit down. "We have been ordered to use any force necessary ma'am. Please, do not move!"  
  
On hearing this, Terror struck Nicola. She quickly tried to make a grab for Missy as quickly as she had moved. The guardsmen shot up from their seats and subdued the young mother. Missy began to cry, one of the guardsmen lifted her up and took her to the other side of the large chopper. The other pulled a clorophorm drenched cloth out of his pocket and covered the front of Nicola's face with it. The young woman dropped to the ground, Missy was screaming as the guardsman held her tightly.  
  
"Mommy…Mommy." 


	4. Attack

1 Chapter 4  
  
Alex was chained to the wall. She had endured over two hours of torture, but had not flinched one bit. She would die before giving Umbrella the satisfaction of seeing her suffer. After what had seemed like an eternity another guard walked in. He met with her face to face. She could feel his breath on her skin. He looked into her eyes and then stepped away. Alex watched as he pulled a blood stained knife out of its sheath. He turned to Alex once again and walked towards her. He slid the edge of the knife along her stomach, hard enough for her to feel the sharpness however not piercing the flesh. He brought his hand up behind her head and grabbed her hair. He pulled her hair bringing forth her neck. He put his cheek on hers and slid the knife along her throat. He then whispered  
  
"Torture can be a good aphrodisiac, don't you think?"  
  
Alex sighed…then softly said  
  
"I know… so is this."  
  
Bringing up her knee she kneed the guard in the crotch. Not giving him a chance to fall on his knees she placed each foot under his armpits and hurled him into the air crashing into the wall behind her, breaking her chains. She rolled forward further onto the floor, as she was about to stand up an almighty crash shuddered the wall which she had previously occupied. Alex and the guards outside the torture chamber were hurled away in the blast. From the firing hole a figure appeared, the last thing she remembered was an eerie chuckle, then darkness took over.  
  
The chopper landed smoothly on the helipad, Missy was carried out still tearful and scared. She turned her head back and watched as the unconscious body of her mother was carried out of the chopper and taken away from her. Suddenly Missy heard a loud noise, she turned her head again and saw a huge glowing light coming from the other side of the big building. She cried out as she was handed over to a woman in a white coat, the woman shielded Missy, she could not hear anything as she was carried away from her mother.  
  
The last thing she heard was the man who had been holding her shouting  
  
"Enemy attack sector G backup required, let's move! Move! Move!"  
  
Leon Scott Kennedy typed as fast as he could. Being the only one in the group who had decent computer knowledge he quickly brought up a list of Umbrella's holding Facilities. He quickly ran a search of any unidentified prisoner's fitting Alex's description. At last a file came up on a previously unknown base in Utah, an unknown female around eighteen years of age had been arrested for breaking into an Umbrella facility. Leon called for Chris  
  
"Chris I think I've found her"  
  
Chris and Claire ran over to where Leon was sitting, Chris looked at the screen and said  
  
"It's Alex I know it is".  
  
Suddenly without warning two more subjects were added to the list, both female however with a dramatic difference in age.  
  
Chris's could not believe what he was seeing. Umbrella now had a six year old child in their possession. Barry was the first to speak  
  
"We have to get them out of there"  
  
Chris looked at his comrade and nodded  
  
"Ok let's go".  
  
Albert Wesker chuckled at the sight before him. The bodies of a prisoner and three guardsmen were spread in front of him. He now knew why he loved his job, he could create mayhem and suffering at the touch of a button. He turned to his men, as he did so they all stood to attention. Wesker looked at his men  
  
"Gamma team… bring the cargo from the choppers I want to see how MY new virus gets to work…I have to collect my prize before S.T.A.R.S. gets their paws on it…Go now".  
  
The team spread out and Alex was left alone with Wesker, she stayed unhealthily still, not wanting to attract attention. The leader walked toward her his bleached hair and sunglasses made him look out of place in the dark pit that was once a living hell. He walked past Alex not knowing that it would not be long before they would undoubtedly meet again. Alex waited a few minutes after he left and then gave a sigh of relief. Alex walked up the steps, which she had been dragged down earlier, they were clear. Only a few pieces of debris were in her way and were easily avoided. She quickly scoped her surroundings before going on. She didn't like the idea of bumping into the 'Gamma' team unarmed. She walked forward and at last found something that would be of use to her, the computer was a welcome sight, at last she could find out where she was and maybe find a way to get out. The computer was set to the prisoner files, Alex thought she was the only prisoner in the facility but she was not. She looked at the list. There were two other people in the facility. She could not believe what she was reading. One of the prisoners was only six years old. She knew what she had to do now she had to find the other two prisoners and get them out…that was unless they were already dead. But she knew she had to try, she also had a feeling that Chris and the others were not far away.  
  
Chris and the others had seen the smoke from about ten miles away, it was strange the place was only about five miles from a small town. Chris looked at the burning and said  
  
"Looks like someone got here before us…and I have a pretty good idea who".  
  
The team knew who he was talking about…this was not the first time an Umbrella complex had been attacked before they had arrived. Their ex Captain had returned from the grave once more. The S.T.A.R.S. chopper slowly made its decent onto the helipad, two helipads had been occupied they were definitely not alone. Chris stepped out of the chopper the last dreads of sunlight could be seen in the sky over the mountains. Night was looming. 


	5. Desperation

1 Chapter 5  
  
The war raged on all around the complex, Nicola could hear explosions as she woke from her clorophorm induced sleep. She hade no Idea what was going on, all she had was the memory of the guard knocking her out as her daughter cried at the other end of the chopper. Nicola stood up, there was no one around. She walked over to the door of her prison and tried the handle. The door was locked. She could not think of anything else to do  
  
"Please someone let me out…please…I have to get to my daughter… please".  
  
She broke down in tears, falling to her knees praying that her baby was ok, wishing she could get out and find her daughter.  
  
She could not believe that Chris would work for people who would do such a thing as to take a child away from her mother. She quickly came to her senses and stood up. Ready to get out of the hell she was in and protect her child no matter what the consequences.  
  
Missy sat in the cupboard she had been put into, the lady who had taken her from the chopper placed her in after she spoke to someone on the phone. Missy could see the woman take a gun out of the desk drawer and look at it. Missy knew from what her Mommy had told her that guns were dangerous and should not be played with. Missy was scared she wanted her mom, the woman had told her to be very quiet or else a monster would come and get her. Again she was reminded of her mom, she had told her that monsters were not real, but, an adult had told Missy and her mommy had told her that adults were right. Through the spaces on the cupboard doors Missy could see the woman pacing, walking up and down. Missy did not understand why the woman was scared, could she be scared of the monster that was coming and if so why didn't she hide too.  
  
Thump, thump, thump.  
  
Missy froze. She noticed that the woman had also froze, standing like a statue the gun pointed at the door. Missy could hear a hissing sound coming from the other side of the door, there was a creak and the woman screamed.  
  
1.1 Screeeeeeeeeeech  
  
Missy looked through the door and saw a huge green dragon with eyes of fire, it walked like a person but had a thump when it stepped. It had knives where it's fingers should be, Missy watched as it jumped on top of the woman knocking her to the ground, shots fired but nothing stopped the dragon. Missy watched as it raised its huge arm and the claw-knives above its head. Missy closed her eyes…the sound of the woman's screams were stopped and replaced with the screech of metal against floor. A squelchy sound followed, Missy looked out and saw blood coming out of the woman's cut neck. The dragon walked around the lab, every little while it would raise its nose in the air and sniff like a dog. Missy wanted to get out but she knew the dragon would get her, she moved further back into the cupboard, she looked out and saw the monster turn and look in her direction, she held her breath. The dragon thumped over towards Missy's safe haven, it stopped outside the door and looked in. It's breathing sounded like wind whistling through trees. Missy kept her position, her little body frozen, terrified to move. The dragon took its huge arms and placed them on each handle of the cupboard, it pulled the cupboard open.  
  
Looking through the corridors Alex found nothing, the occasional zombie but it was easily avoided. On the other hand zombies meant that there was a virus leak somewhere in the facility. She had to be careful, if there were zombies there was no doubt that there would be more things to deal with. She needed weapons fast.  
  
1.2 Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Alex ran to where the scream had come from, it was followed by an un- natural screech. Alex stopped out side the door, ready to face whatever was on the other side. Slowly she opened the door, as she did so a child like scream pierced the air, Alex saw the hunter standing at a cupboard door in the lab. The high pitch of the scream temporarily stunned it. Alex saw the outline of a child through the doors and knew she had to act fast. She ran at the hunter knocking it off its feet and away from the child, Alex got up quickly and noticed the gun next to the corpse of a what was a female scientist. Quickly she made a grab for the gun, firing several times the hunter hardly slowed, Alex remembered something Chris had told her not long after meeting him. Aim for the head, his voice was clear. Knowing she only had one bullet left, She took aim and fired. The hunter screeched and fell to the ground with a thud. Alex took a few seconds to get her head together, her whole body hurt like hell. She turned towards the cupboard and saw the shivering child. Alex stood up and walked to the cupboard. The child backed further into the cupboard until she was against the back of it, Alex knelt down, pain shooting through her tired body. She slowly put her hand out. The child hugged her knees tighter and whimpered. Alex slowly moved toward the frightened child  
  
"Hey…its ok, your safe now…what's your name? I'm Alex"  
  
The child did not answer, instead she buried her head in her knees and sobbed.  
  
Alex moved next to her, instead of backing off the child wrapped her arms round her neck. As they sat in the cupboard the quietness was broken by the child's cries, Alex looked behind her and saw the zombified mass of the woman killed by the hunter. Alex moved the child behind her and though fast, she had no bullets, there was only one thing she could do. She quickly moved the child away from the zombie and kicked its chest, the zombie fell Alex stuck her foot into the zombie's chest, it's once beating heart became a red mark on the floor of the once sterile lab. Suddenly something wrapped itself around Alex's thigh, she looked down and saw the child clutch her like she would probably have done her mother. Alex took the child's arms and knelt down, the child looked at her and said  
  
"Missy, my name's Missy". 


	6. Traitor

1 Chapter 6  
  
The unit had been completely destroyed. Chris and the others had no problems getting in. They had encountered zombies, which meant that there was a virus leak. Their main priority was to find Alex and the other two prisoners who had been brought here. Chris had no idea what Umbrella wanted with a six year old child and he did not want to find out. All he wanted to do was get them out. Leon and Claire followed Chris and Barry, Leon had managed to get a layout of the facility. They were on their way to the cells, if Alex was being held, there was no doubt she would be there unless they had been destroyed also. Chris turned to Barry his close friend and in a way his mentor, Chris trusted Barry with his life.  
  
"Look if anything happens… Get the hell outta here ok. And get Claire out, I don't want anything happening to her".  
  
Barry looked at Chris  
  
"Like you said we are all getting out here together…no matter what".  
  
Barry laid a sensitive hand on Chris' shoulder. Chris had taken it upon himself to lead them to stopping Umbrella. It was not going to be an easy task. Barry admired Chris' courage and he was going to help him in any way that he could. Chris smiled and said  
  
"Yeah I know but just in case"  
  
Barry nodded and they continued on their way. Not knowing what would stand in their paths, not knowing what Umbrella or Wesker would do next.  
  
Albert Wesker searched the cells and found nothing. He had unleashed twenty hunters to take care of the employees who had survived the attack and the leak. He could trust them to get the job done with no hitches. He moved up towards the lab, he opened the door to the sterile lab and walked in. To his horror he saw one of his hunters lying on the floor, a bullet hole in its head. Wesker could not believe his eyes, what could have done this to his hunter, he turned and saw the zombified body of what used to be a female scientist, a large hole in her chest suggested to him that someone had put their foot through her chest. Wekser now had something of interest to him. He turned and made his way out the door saying  
  
"Hmm it seems there is someone here who has the strength and courage to take out my creations…this will be fun."  
  
He slowly walked out into the corridor determined to find the person who had killed his hunter and could single-handedly dispose of zombies, his zombies. He was going to enjoy this. He turned into another corridor. Suddenly he heard a crashing from one of the other labs further down the corridor. In a flash of speed he made his way towards the lab. He put his hand on the handle of the door. It was locked. Wekser put his fist through the door lock, it flew open, and he quickly went in. A young woman was standing at one of the desks, she looked terrified, a look that Wekser liked. She looked at him, Wesker smiled his sunglasses rising slightly.  
  
"I didn't expect anyone to be alive. You must be Nicola."  
  
The young woman said:  
  
"Why yes, how do you know my na-.."  
  
Wesker interrupted.  
  
"Chris has told me so much about you…he…sent me to get you."  
  
Wesker could not believe his luck. He had found the mother of Chris' child. He looked at her and in a patronisingly sympathetic manner. She did not notice.  
  
In her confusion, her primal matriarchy took over.  
  
"My daughter!…they have my daughter…Oh God! Missy!"  
  
  
  
Nicola broke down, only this morning she had been searching for her ex and now her daughter was missing…Taken by a company from hell. The blonde haired man laid a hand on her shoulder. She could not hold her hurt in any more. He sat himself down beside her.  
  
"Chris did not tell me you had a daughter… I thought you and he…parted company, soon after, you know…" She held her head up and ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
Wesker was in for a long story. He let her tell him, secretly planning Chris' demise; he hid his improved eyesight away from her.  
  
  
  
Alex took Missy to what looked like a canteen. They had not come across any zombies. Or ammo for that matter. Alex knew they had to find something soon. If they came across anything without ammo, Alex didn't want to think what would happen. Her instinct was to protect the girl, no matter what. Alex sat Missy on a chair. She managed to find some food and water for her. Alex left Missy on her chair while she searched the canteen for ammo, there was nothing. Alex picked up a bottle of water and with a piece of cloth she had found she drenched the cloth in water. She opened the bottom of her shirt and held the cloth on her blood soaked wound. She winced a little with the pain but other than that she guessed she would be ok. Missy walked over to Alex and said:  
  
"What happened, how did you hurt yourself?"  
  
Alex quickly buttoned up her shirt and turned to Missy  
  
"I'm ok its just a scratch…Are you ok?"  
  
Missy nodded and said  
  
"I miss my mommy, why did they take her"  
  
Alex looked Missy in the eyes. This little girl had been taken away from her mother and placed in a hellhole.  
  
"I don't know…did your mom tell you why you went to the Umbrella building"  
  
"Yeah it was to find my daddy".  
  
Alex was at last getting somewhere  
  
"Ok, what's your daddy's name".  
  
Missy looked like a child does when thinking really hard  
  
"I can't remember…Sorry"  
  
Alex smiled and said  
  
"That's ok…so I think we should maybe go and try to find your mommy don't you?"  
  
Missy nodded, Alex stood up. Missy grabbed her hand. Alex was reminded of when she and her brother Lee were little. How he would grab her hand to feel safe and secure. Now that's what she wanted for Missy, this girl should be wrapped tight and warm in her safe bed, not exposed to the terror created by Umbrella.  
  
Deep beneath the ground level of the facility, computers suddenly became active. A polite but stern female voice manned the tannoy system: " DEFENCE SYSTEM ACTIVATED. LEVEL 5 SURGE EXECUTION IMMINENT." The message was repeated five times. Silence filled the facility. Even Wesker was surprised. Surely Umbrella couldn't have developed a countermeasure so soon.  
  
Alex held Missy under a table. Whatever was about to happen was bad. She felt it.  
  
Chris and the team looked at each other. This was new - something out of, what is now, the ordinary was going on.  
  
After a few seconds of realisation, it struck. Brilliant flashes of blue light engulfed the facility. They seemed to go on forever, then nothing. No lights. No sounds. Just silence. Fear was all around. 


	7. S.T.A.R.S.

1 Chapter 7  
  
Special Tactics and Rescue Squad, S.T.A.R.S. that's how they started out. Rescue Squad maybe… Special Tactics, no… not now. Umbrella had pulled a new trick. Every piece of electrical equipment was defunct nothing was working, the only thing they had now were their weapons, they worked manually for the most part.  
  
It's primary mission…to clear the way for its master's path. It was now directionless it only now had the instincts which were buried deep down, the instincts it once had before the transformation. As the blue light stopped its whole instinct and mission changed, it had no mission if only to survive. And it would do that the only way it knew how, by thriving on death.  
  
Wesker and Nicola made their way through the endless darkness. By this time Wesker had convinced Nicola that they were on their way to find Missy, and be reunited with Chris. There was something strange about the man who had found her. He hid his eyes from her. He wore sunglasses in the pitch blackness. Nicola only had one thing on her mind…finding her daughter safely and then finding Chris. The man told her Chris was expecting her. What would she tell him,  
  
"Hi its me…by the way forgot to mention you have a daughter"  
  
Nicola gave herself into trouble, this was not the time or the place to be joking around. Time was fast running out for her. From the inside it ate away at her.  
  
This was the third time today Alex had to adjust her eyesight. The darkness brought a greater sense of the unknown, they did not really need that just now. With hunters, zombies and God knows what other things lurking freely within the facility the urge to survive took greater control over Alex, this little girl will not be harmed.  
  
"Come on, lets get out of here." Alex lifted Missy up and carried her on one arm. Missy was traumatised by this point, and fell asleep on Alex. This comforted Alex. She didn't know why it just…did.  
  
Clunk! Clunk!  
  
Alex froze. Above her she heard footsteps. More than one. Possibly four simultaneously travelling in her direction, directly above. As she listened she heard voices. She heard VOICES! Straight away she knew it was Chris, that voice was undistinguishable. She tapped the floor above, and shouted for him.  
  
"Chris! Chris! Its me, Alex, I'm here!" The voices above stopped. A few seconds later a quiet reply came. It was quiet but a reply just the same.  
  
"Alex…is that you?! Thank God, We are coming right down stay there!" Alex smiled and cuddled the sleeping child. 'We're safe.' She thought.  
  
A low growling was heard behind her.  
  
'There is a hunter behind me! A god-damn hunter!" she whispered to herself. In a flash she protected Missy's head and rocketed to the floor. Missy gave a yelp. Alex covered her mouth. With her other hand she felt around, nothing. The hunter was listening closely to its surroundings. It knew she was there. It would not be long before it pin pointed exactly where she was. Alex was not going to wait for that. She whispered into Missy's ear:  
  
"Ok I am going to lift you up and put you into that vent up there"  
  
Alex motioned up to show Missy where it was. Missy shook her head and said  
  
"No…I don't want to go".  
  
Alex looked at Missy and said  
  
"hey…your gonna be ok. I will come and get you when I get rid of this thing ok. I promise I'll get you when I am finished. But for now I need you to get as far away from this thing as possible and no matter what you hear you don't come back. You keep going ok"  
  
Missy was almost crying she nodded her head. Alex lifted her up and waited till she heard Missy crawling through the vent. Alex, hearing the hunter coming closer she felt around for something to use. After what had seemed like forever Alex found a fire extinguisher, it was empty.  
  
"Oh great…someone loves me today".  
  
Alex could just make out the hunter it was a few feet in front of her. She raised the bulk in front of her and forced it out wherever she thought the head was.  
  
Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeech  
  
She heard it scuffle, Alex could see the shadow come at her again, once more she plunged the fire extinguisher into the darkness. It did not back off, its huge claw lashed out, Alex felt something brush her leg. She raised the extinguisher again, the hunter had saw it coming, it dived out of the way. Alex tried to move but a shooting pain shot through her leg. Alex fell, feeling the warm blood slither down her leg. The hunter came in for the kill.  
  
Alex used her good leg to kick out, the hunter did not slow one bit. Alex closed her eyes preparing herself for the final blow that never came. The hunter had stopped and looked at her, it did not attack, it just stood looking at her. Alex opened her eyes and saw the hunter looking at her in a strange way.  
  
1.1 Bang, Bang, Bang  
  
Several shots rang out, the hunter was thrown back, Alex turned and saw Chris, Barry, Leon and Claire standing…Their guns trained on the hunter. The hunter gave out one last screech as it fell, spasming once before lying still.  
  
Chris, Barry, Leon and Claire made their way down the stairs to Alex. As they neared her location they heard the familiar screech of the hunter. Chris ran as fast as he could towards the unnatural screech. Everything suddenly stopped, Chris kept going, him team close behind him. They turned the corner and saw Alex lying on the floor. The hunter was standing looking at her. Chris raised his gun and began to fire. The others followed and began to fire. The hunter screeched and finally went down, but by the looks of things the damage had already been done. Alex was on the floor, blood running from the wound on her leg. She tried to stand up but was stopped by Claire  
  
"Don't try to stand, we have to get a look at your leg first".  
  
Claire took some bandages out of her pack and knelt down. To her shock she had noticed that the wound had already began to heal on its own, by the looks of it she would say that it was a few hours into the healing process, she looked at Alex with concern in her eyes. Alex looked at Claire the same concern coming into her own eyes, Claire did not let on that anything was wrong…Instead she bandaged the wound the best she could and helped Alex to stand up. Alex stood as though she had not been wounded. 


	8. Childhood Hero

1 Chapter 8  
  
Missy could hear the battle as she crawled quickly through the vent. She had not wanted to leave Alex and be alone but Alex had told her to go and not stop. She knew that it was for her own safety, but what would Alex do now?  
  
Although everything was as black as coal, Missy felt her way through the intricate network of ventilation tunnels and eventually took a rest at a sort of cross roads between vents.  
  
Thoughts ran threw her head of the days events. It seemed like a story her mother would tell her, monsters and heroes. Heroes, she thought. Alex was her hero today, rescuing her from that…Dragon Monster.  
  
Missy turned her head, by this time her eyesight had adjusted to the darkness, and she could make the distinction between the metal frameworks of the vents, it also felt cold. She moved her hands along the small walls feeling her way forward. They touched something. It was dripping from above her, something gooey and cold, very cold.  
  
Ahead of her something hissed. Then the sound of clicking was approaching steadily.  
  
In the darkened corridors, assignments were being given out. It was unilaterally decided that the group should be split into two. The way it eventually turned out seemed like a Battle of the Sexes. Claire decided she was staying with Alex, and had to frighten Leon with threats of 'girly' conversations before he would back off. Chris, Leon and Barry would attempt to get some sort of power back online meanwhile Alex and Claire would search for prisoners and survivors, there was a deep concern in all of the group to find Missy. Then, they were all getting the hell out of this place. The radios worked on battery power, but still the power surge must have weakened them, so contact would have to be kept to a minimum.  
  
Alex and Claire continued back in the direction the hunter had come from, it was the direction to the prisons anyway from what Alex remembered from the schematics she got from the computer. They walked for a bit, then Claire spoke.  
  
"So, what's up with the leg?" she asked. There was an awkward silence.  
  
Missy could not yet see the thing that was coming in her direction. But it was coming, and it knew she was there, the increase in its speed made sure of that. Although a child, Missy knew that whatever was coming wasn't nice, and she also knew she had to get out fast. She felt forward, nothing. She felt to her left, again nothing. The thing was getting nearer every second. To her right, there was a hole in a grating leading to the corridor. Missy managed to squeeze her head through, just. The metal started to bend as she pushed further, it gave her grazes on her skin, the material of her new dress began to tear, but it was working and after a few seconds Missy dropped out and fell from 8.5 feet onto the cold metal grating of a corridor, Missy was stunned, and gave out a small moan. From above her the thing was intensely banging to get her. She could not move, no matter how hard she tried.  
  
From a distance away she heard arguing voices, she tried to shout but it sounded more like a whisper, the more energy she used the more useless it became. The voices grew more nearer, the banging of the creature became more intense. Surely whoever it was could hear it now, please. Then all of a sudden a voice shattered the situation.  
  
"MISSY!" It was Alex. Her hero once more.  
  
Above Missy it broke through the grating jumping effortlessly onto the floor behind her. It hissed.  
  
'A licker'! Claire knew what this was, she met them all too often back in Racoon. Now it was here, about to tear the life from a child. Before Claire could even look for her gun, Alex was there in a clinch. She ran for Missy, the licker now standing tall above her limp body ready to shred. As Alex ran she could see that the tongue of this thing would pierce her if she even attempted to grab Missy. Instead she jumped. Above Missy and kicking the licker down while she was still in the air. It stumbled away. She landed and stood tall. She picked up the grating of the vent, and before the licker had a chance to get her, the metal pierced and impaled its torso, killing it instantly. It dropped to the ground with a thud. Missy looked up at Alex, her hero had come once again. Missy wrapped her arms round Alex' neck and began to cry, Alex hugged the little girl, looking back at Claire who was smiling. Missy calmed down and looked at Claire, Alex said  
  
"Missy I'd like you to meet Claire Redfield, Claire this is Missy"  
  
Claire knelt down to Missy and said  
  
"Hi Missy…you ok?"  
  
Missy nodded  
  
"Yeah I'm ok".  
  
Alex looked at Claire  
  
"We should go and find the guys"  
  
Claire looked at Alex, a look that said that they were not finished talking. They made their way in the direction Chris and the others had gone.  
  
Wesker and Nicola had found a Lab that had power in it, Wesker had guessed that the Lab had a different power source and this was the reason the surge had not affected it. Nicola sat on a chair and rested. Wesker walked around looking for anything that HCF could use in their research. Nicola was beginning to annoy him, she was slow, but Wesker knew he needed her if they came across Missy…Chris Redfield's daughter. Then a thought struck him, if Chris saw Nicola with him then he would reveal the truth and his plans would be ruined. He had to redeem the situation.  
  
Wesker turned to Nicola who was looking around, curious of her strange surroundings..  
  
"Nicola there is something you must know…the creatures out there have been affected by a virus. This virus in the early stages causes the sufferer to forget anything of their previous life. They turn against the people they trust, they seem normal but they are not." Wesker gave a look of sadness.  
  
" I am telling you this for the reason that if anyone we meet shows any signs of aggression towards us, then they have been infected and cannot be trusted."  
  
Nicola nodded and said  
  
"Who could create such a virus?"  
  
Wesker found it difficult to retain his evil smirk.  
  
"These people are who Chris and I are fighting. We have lost many friends and comrades due to this. We are never going to give up."  
  
Nicola stood up, admiring his bravery.  
  
"I understand. If anything happens to me I want you to promise me that you will look after my daughter"  
  
Wesker approached Nicola, and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I promise. I will take good care of Missy. But nothing is going to happen, we are all going to get out of here".  
  
Lying had become a second nature to Albert Wekser. Even he believed some of the things he said. But others were oblivious to it. This was the reason that so many people had died at the hand of Albert Wesker. And now there would be more. 


	9. Realisation

1 Chapter 9  
  
Chris, Barry and Leon had found nothing, a few zombies occupied the hallway but otherwise there was no sign of life. Alex and Claire had headed back towards the now destroyed cells in the chance that Missy had gone there, maybe to find her mother. As they walked along the corridor, their flashlights only giving limited view they knew they had to find the others and get out of the complex.  
  
"Hey Chris look"  
  
Chris looked at Leon. Leon pointed to a door further the corridor, there was light coming out of the bottom of the door.  
  
"I thought all the lights had been cut off in the power surge"  
  
Chris looked at Barry  
  
"Maybe that one had something inside that Umbrella needed. They could have hooked it up to a different power supply".  
  
They made their way slowly towards the door, wondering what was on the other side.  
  
Alex, Claire and Missy made their way in the direction Chris and the others had gone, Claire had tried the radio but the batteries had gone. Claire had decided not to speak to Alex about her leg in front of Missy. They could discuss it later. As they walked further on they heard the faint hum of electricity. Claire stopped  
  
"Alex…Can you hear that?"  
  
Alex stopped and listened  
  
"Yeah, it's coming from that passage heading right".  
  
With that Claire began to become more suspicious of Alex, there was no way anyone could hear the direction. The noise was coming from all around them. Claire had no time to argue, she just wanted to find her brother and get out. Then they heard the faint mutter of voices coming from the passage Alex had just mentioned. Their pace quickened.  
  
Chris had positioned himself in front of the door, Leon to the left Barry to the right. They stopped and listened carefully. Leon noticed suddenly that Chris and Barry's expressions turned to shock.  
  
"Are you guys ok?"  
  
Leon whispered.  
  
Chris turned to Leon  
  
"It's Wesker"  
  
Leon knew who Chris was talking about. The ex S.T.A.R.S. Captain who betrayed his team and killed most of Chris and Barry's comrades. He was also the guy who had kidnapped Claire at the Antarctic. Chris knew how dangerous Wesker was, but that did not stop him going in. Chris kicked the door and went in, Leon and Barry followed.  
  
Nicola hid behind Wesker as soon as she heard the door bust open. She was now totally masked from whomever or whatever entered the room. Wesker spoke:  
  
"I was wondering how long it was until we would see each other again, my friend."  
  
Chris was enraged. Barry and Leon raised their handguns. Chris stepped forward.  
  
"How dare you call me friend, you treacherous bastard!"  
  
Wesker walked away, revealing Nicola. Wesker retorted:  
  
"I'm sorry Nicola, but it seems our mutual friend has been infected. I shall have to kill him."  
  
Chris was reeling from the shock.  
  
"NICOLA!"  
  
Chris attempted to approach her. CRASH! Wesker sped forward and knocked Chris back into the wall.  
  
"I shall enjoy doing this, again."  
  
As Wesker approached the semi-conscious Chris, three figures appeared at the lab entrance. Wesker turned around and saw Missy in a young woman's arms. His priorities changed. He charged at the door, determined to get Missy, Leon and Barry were just thrown out of his way, they didn't have a chance against his speed. In a heartbeat he stood in front of Alex who was carrying Missy.  
  
"I'll have this now." He reached for Missy.  
  
In a flash he was in the air, Alex had kicked him out of her way.  
  
"Like fuck you will!" she said.  
  
No one could believe what they had just seen. Wesker stood up, stunned to have been beaten by someone. All eyes were on Alex. Alex herself could not believe it.  
  
Wesker looked at Alex, she had Missy in her arms, she was all that stood between him and the daughter of Chris Redfield. Wesker was not going to let this opportunity pass through his grasp.  
  
Alex held Missy tight, this guy wanted her and Alex did not know why. Alex quickly glanced around the room. Chris was standing on the other side with a young woman. As soon as Missy saw the woman she cried out  
  
"Mommy, Mommy"  
  
The woman went to run at Missy but Wesker ran in front of her and would not let her pass. Alex held Missy tight, there was only one thing she could do. She turned to Claire  
  
"Claire, take her and get out of this Lab"  
  
Claire shook her head  
  
"No I am not leaving Chris in here with him or you"  
  
Alex was a little surprised by Claire's reply  
  
"Hey wait a minute. I am not like him"  
  
Claire still refused to move, Chris looked at the situation. He looked at his sister. She was only protecting him.  
  
"Claire…go, I'll be ok, Alex is not like Wesker she's on our side"  
  
Claire was going to protest but decided against it, they would wait outside and the first sound of trouble they would be back. Claire looked at Alex. Alex realised the look, it was the look that said, if you hurt them your dead. Alex nodded and gave Missy to Claire. Missy was screaming for her mom. The door closed behind them.  
  
Alex looked at Wesker, she knew who the guy was now. It was Albert Wesker, the guy who had nearly killed Chris and the others. She was going to do her best to make sure he never tried to hurt anyone again. 


	10. Rage

1 Chapter 10  
  
  
  
Wesker adjusted his sunglasses.  
  
"Alas there is someone in this world who is almost as strong as me, and your name is?"  
  
Alex looked at the creature on front of her. It was the same guy who was down in the cells.  
  
"You were the one who attacked this place. Why?"  
  
Wesker smiled.  
  
"I wanted something that was here. And I believe we both want the same thing"  
  
Alex looked at him confused. Then it hit her. He wanted Missy.  
  
"You're not going to get her. I'll die before I let you hurt her"  
  
Wesker's smile grew wider  
  
"There is one truth in that. You will die"  
  
Alex glared at him  
  
"I don't think so".  
  
Alex kicked Wesker throwing him to the other side of the Lab. Within a few seconds he was up and coming at Alex. She dodged him. He smiled.  
  
"I like that in a girl." He said. Alex stepped closer.  
  
"There's more where that came from." She replied. Wesker smirked; he knew this was going to be too easy. Alex lunged forward trying to punch Wesker. He dodged her move and span like a whirlwind right around her. He was so fast that scientific beakers flew off the wall crashing to the ground. Alex tried to focus on him but he was a blur. Bam! She was punched to the ground. Wesker stopped in front of her. She staggered to her feet. Bam! Wesker punched her down again; this time as hard as she tried she could not get up. While still struggling Wesker forced his boot into her chest. Alex convulsed. Once more he booted her.  
  
"A woman's place is on the floor."  
  
He walked away, and now his attention focused on Chris, who stood in disbelief at what Wesker had just done to Alex. Wesker smirked and walked toward the door.  
  
Chris looked through the glass, he watched as Wesker punched Alex. Alex fell on the floor and did not get up. Wesker kicked Alex in the chest, said something then began to make his towards him and Nicola. Chris could not let him hurt Nicola, he ventured out into the lab, Wesker stopped walking and stood smiling. Chris stood once again in front of the person who was responsible for the deaths of most of his comrades, the man who tried to kill him and his sister only a few months before.  
  
Wesker looked at Chris, the man who had ruined every plan he had made. Chris had destroyed the tyrant in the Spencer Mansion, killed Alexia Ashford and now he stood before him again. Wesker knew Chris would not be able to kill him, Wesker enjoyed watching Chris suffer and he was about to suffer a great deal indeed.  
  
"I told you last time Chris that the next time we meet you won't be as lucky. I think it is about time I kept my word"  
  
Chris knew he was powerless against Wesker…but he was not going to let him kill Nicola, he had to try and keep Wesker away from her for as long as he could.  
  
"I'll fight to the end Wesker, I will use every ounce of strength I have in me to stop you killing anyone else".  
  
Wesker laughed  
  
"You see Chris I am not planning on killing you just yet, I have a much better way of making you suffer. You see Chris, there is something that I know about you. Something that you have no idea about"  
  
Chris did not understand what Wesker was talking about. He looked at his enemy and said  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Wesker laughed again  
  
"You really have no idea do you…why do you think your ex girlfriend would go to so much trouble to find you. It obviously wasn't because she missed you and wanted you back. It has been six years and now she decides to find you. Why do you think? If not to tell you some important news."  
  
Chris looked very confused, he had no idea, he turned and looked at Nicola who had managed to stand and was now standing at the open door with a guilty look on her face.  
  
"Nicola what is he talking about. Why did you come and find me?"  
  
Nicola walked forward she stood beside Chris, Wesker smiled he was going to enjoy this very much indeed. Nicola looked Chris in the eye, she had prepared for this moment for so long and now the time had come she could not say it.  
  
"Chris when we split up I knew it was for the best…but there was something that I found out after we split up that I should have told you but couldn't. You were so happy when you got into the Air Force I-I could never have taken that away from you, I-I loved you too much to do that to you"  
  
Chris was now on another planet, he had no idea what Nicola was saying  
  
"What are you trying to tell me Nicola? What is it? You can tell me, please what's wrong?"  
  
Nicola took a deep breath, the little voice in her head saying the words that she had rehearsed for so long over and over again.  
  
"Chris after we split up…I found out I was-that I was pregnant. Chris Missy is your daughter"  
  
Chris' eyes widened, for a moment he thought he had heard her wrong but the words came out crystal clear. Chris Redfield had a daughter, and she was here in an Umbrella facility. Chris looked at Nicola who was on the verge of tears  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before? How could you keep this from me?"  
  
Nicola could feel the lump rising in her throat, the news she had kept for six years was out in the open  
  
"Because I didn't want to ruin your career, I didn't want the fact that you had a daughter stop you from doing what you loved…And what you are best at. Chris I wanted to tell you so many times but…I couldn't bring myself to do it".  
  
Chris felt angry  
  
"Then why now."  
  
Nicola opened her mouth to answer  
  
"Well well well Chris isn't this an interesting turn of events. You have a daughter, and what a lovely little girl she is. I shall really enjoy killing her but not as much as I will enjoy you watching me kill her. Oh I have waited for something like this, first I'll kill Missy and then I'll kill your sister and you can watch. I'll make sure you don't miss any of it".  
  
Chris could not contain his anger any longer, although Nicola was standing beside him Chris ran at Wesker. Driven by hate but even that was not quick enough, Wesker kicked Chris sending him crashing to the floor. Nicola knelt down beside Chris  
  
"Chris no Chris please get up"  
  
Wesker calmly walked over. Pushing Nicola out of the way he grabbed the back of Chris' neck and lifted him up. Chris struggled but he was powerless against Wesker's superhuman strength.  
  
"I think I'll disable you and that means you will be able to watch me kill the ones you love without being able to move. Ah but your eyes, you could close them. We'll just have to find a way of keeping them open then won't we?"  
  
Chris looked pathetic to Wesker he almost felt sorry for him but was reminded of what he had done.  
  
"A-A-Alex"  
  
Wekser laughed  
  
"She can't help you, you will be joining her shortly, but first we must get your family in here".  
  
Wesker felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned round expecting Nicola. But before him stood Alex, Wesker's expression went to from annoyance at being disturbed to shock. Alex had heard everything, but she was not about to start asking questions, she said  
  
"Yeah he can join me in kicking your ass"  
  
Alex kicked Wesker; Chris fell out of Wesker's grasp. Alex quickly helped him up and turned towards Wesker. Wesker stood up quickly not taking his eyes off Alex as he did so. Alex stood defensively a sudden sense of self- preservation coming over her. She felt strong, she felt like she could take on anyone or anything.  
  
Chris stood up and looked at Nicola, the woman he had once loved had kept the most important secret from him. Chris had a daughter, not only that but she was here in an Umbrella facility; they had brought her here to get back at him. But there was another danger…Wesker he wanted Missy also, he would stop at nothing to hurt Chris. He would even resort to killing a child. Chris had to do something fast, he had to find Claire and get Missy and Nicola out of the facility. He turned, Alex was facing Wesker, both of them looking straight into the others eyes. Nicola grabbed Chris' arm  
  
"Chris please we have to find Missy…she's in danger we have to find her"  
  
Chris looked at Nicola  
  
"I know she is in danger we all are. I have to get Alex, he could kill her".  
  
Nicola looked at Alex and Wesker, she could not understand why Chris would not come with her and find their daughter.  
  
Alex looked at Wesker, he still had his sunglasses on, she could see his eyes under them they were strange, almost reptilian.  
  
"Now is your time to choose what side you are on Alex…no-one else in the world has the strength you posses. We could be a great team…unstoppable".  
  
Alex sighed at his pathetic attempt persuade her to join him.  
  
"I'll never join you, I would rather be turned into a creation from hell than join you"  
  
Wesker smiled, he liked her courage  
  
"I cannot promise that you will become a hell beast…but I can kill you, how's that sound".  
  
Alex smiled  
  
"You can try".  
  
They both stood inches apart. The tension between them was insurmountable. Although the compound was teaming with people and monsters, all that Alex could see was Wesker, she had a deep rage within which wanted him dead. Wesker stood, ready to attack her.  
  
"I shall do more than that…it is a shame, you should have been so much more than this."  
  
He leaned forward and punched Alex. She flinched backwards.  
  
Wesker threw more punches, but Alex still didn't fall. Instinctively Alex threw herself out of his line of sight and in a flash ran behind him. He turned around, but it was too late. Alex raised her left foot to propel herself in the air, and with an almighty kick of her right foot sent her boot into Wesker's face, shooting him straight in the up while she back flipped back into attack mode. A great force accompanied Wesker's fall to the ground. The ground was almost shaking as he landed.  
  
Inside Alex her rage increased, the pain caused by Wesker only fuelled this. But now something more. A physical factor now came into place. Her strength, speed and stamina had gotten much better than before, and Alex could certainly have held her own. No. This was different. Wesker stood up; a treacle of blood ran from his lip. He looked at Alex and smiled.  
  
He noticed something different about her. Her eyes had changed. Instead of her normal more human eyes, these were cat like. Yellow. Full of intent. Wesker was pleased by this sudden transformation he smiled, Alex could not understand what was happening, all she felt was hate. She hated Wekser, she hated that her brother was dead, she hated what Umbrella were doing. With all her strength she ran at Wesker. Wesker was surprised by her sudden speed, he was knocked to the floor, Alex standing over him.  
  
"I knew you would let that rage out sooner or later. It was just a question of what would release it"  
  
Alex looked at him, her eyes piercing his, in a way they were the same. They had speed strength and stamina like no other creature on the planet. Alex shook the thoughts out of her head, no, she was on the right side. She belonged with Chris and the S.T.A.R.S. she was not an Umbrella creation. She was normal. Normal that word had very different meaning now, she was not normal. She was something that had been created, and now something that had been created to kill. That was it…She was a killing machine. No. Alex was better, she was a killing machine with a conscience. She had ideals of right and wrong. Wesker was wrong. She looked down on him, his smile slowly disappearing, he had not got to her. Alex was going to deal with him once and for all. 


End file.
